


Sometimes Magic Happens

by Wintryone



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Romance, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintryone/pseuds/Wintryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany Hawke Vael fears telling her husband Sebastian a difficult truth about their son Malcolm, and goes to her sister, Mari Hawke, for help and advice. Meanwhile, the twins have a strange dreams that sets the course of their future.</p><p>This story is the fourth companion piece to The Misadventures of Mari Hawke, and forms an important bridge between that story and its upcoming sequel, Between Heaven and the Abyss.</p><p>Also includes an original song/poem written by Melody and Farrell Hawke for their parents, Mari and Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hawke's family returns to Starkhaven from Ferelden via Ostwick.

**SOMETIMES MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 1:**

Bethany paced the length of the corridor, a worried frown creasing her brow. She desperately wanted to talk to Mari.

It had been a long, difficult week and her only hope of relief was that her sister would help her figure out what to do. Bethany knew she was being a coward. She should have just come out with it. Sebastian was no tyrant, he was a loving, reasonable man – her husband of over nine years and in all of that time she'd never been afraid of him - not once. Until now.

To be fair, it wasn't Sebastian himself she was afraid of, it was his reaction to the secret she now held in her heart. Two secrets, actually. The first secret was one she looked forward to sharing – had only put if off because of what had happened this week. The Maker had finally fulfilled their fondest wish and blessed them with another child. She stopped her pacing and rested her hand on the very slight swell of her belly and for a moment happiness flooded through her. Six long years of waiting and their prayers had finally been answered.

There was a commotion on the stairway leading up to the royal suite and suddenly the twins were running toward her, shouting "Aunt Bethy!" she knelt and wrapped her arms around them as they peppered her face with kisses.

"My how you've both grown," she said, holding them at arms length to get a good look at them. Melody was old enough now at eight that Bethany remembered Mari at this same age. She was the spitting image of her mother, who Bethany had always love best in the world until Sebastian and then Malcolm had filled her life and her heart. Farrell's usually somber face was split in a wide grin, obviously proud at having grown so tall. He was, in fact, taller than his sister now, and though he did resemble Fenris, she thought she also saw a hint of her own father in him, especially in that smile.

"Where's Malcolm?" asked Farrell as he peered over her shoulder down the corridor.

"In his room," she replied, and laying a kiss on each of their cheeks said, "Off you go."

The twins scampered down the hallway to find their cousin while at the top of the stairway Mari and Fenris appeared. She also heard Varric's voice from further down say, "Andraste's ass, I hate stairs."

Bethany held her arms out and practically ran to her sister. They embraced for long moments before Mari pulled away and studied her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Bethany barely shook her head before turning to her brother-in-law. "It's good to see you looking so well, Fenris," she said with a smile.

Fenris kissed Bethany on the cheek and said, "Always a pleasure to see you, Bethany."

Finally Varric caught up to them. "Sunshine!" he exclaimed, and of course there was more hugging and kissing.

"I have tea waiting," Bethany said and led them into the parlor.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Hawke sat through all the pleasantries of having tea with apparent composure, but she was impatient to speak to her sister alone. Despite her smiles and her talk of her family and her work at the Circle, Hawke knew Bethany was troubled. Actually, more than troubled – Hawke could feel her sister's fear coming off her in waves.

The children came trampling into the parlor demanding their share of the cake sitting on the sideboard. Malcolm came over and pressed a kiss to Hawke's cheek. "Hello Aunt Mari," he said and then bowed. For a moment he looked so formal and polished, Hawke bit her kip to keep from laughing. He really did resemble Sebastian in many ways, but was graced with Bethany's dark hair and eyes. Quite the handsome little man. Malcolm greeted Fenris and Varric before rushing off to join the twins and the cake.

"Where is Sebastian?" asked Hawke, and could see her sister's blush.

"He's with Aveline inspecting the Guard," replied Bethany. "They'll join us for dinner later."

Hawke was done with waiting. That blush – what did it mean? She would speak to her sister alone and the sooner the better. She caught Fenris' eye and let him know with a glance what she intended. He nodded in ascent that he would look after the children.

"Sister," said Hawke as she rose from her seat, "perhaps you would help me unpack?"

Bethany blushed again, but only said, "Of course."

What was going on? Hawke intended to find out.

In the privacy of the guest suite, Hawke came straight to the point. "Out with it," she said as she grasped her sister's hand. Bethany suddenly looked as if she might cry.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she asked, and there was definitely a tremble in her voice.

"You know me," said Hawke, "get the worst over with."

Bethany nodded. "Oh Mari, I don't know what to do." Her grip tightened on Hawke's hand.

"Whatever it is, you know I'm with you, Sister."

Again, Bethany nodded and now the tears came. "It's Malcolm," she said.

"Is he ill?" she asked. He'd look perfectly fine a few moments ago.

"No, not ill. It's just that… Oh Mari, Malcolm is a Mage," Bethany said on a sob.

Instead of feeling upset as her sister most definitely was, Hawke only felt confused. Why would this upset her sister so much? Surely she'd always known Malcolm becoming a Mage was always a possibility. Hawke wiped the tears streaming down her sister's face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Sister," she said soothingly, "This can't be a complete surprise to you."

Bethany choked out a laugh. "No, of course not," she said. "It's just that… that…"

Hawke thought perhaps she understood some part of Bethany's distress and said, "Malcolm will not be an apostate. He won't have to spend his life running from Templars as you once did."

Bethany nodded. "I know and I am grateful," she said and struggled to regain her composure.

"Then what?" asked Hawke.

"It's Sebastian," she replied after a pause.

"Sebastian?" Is he angry?" asked Hawke. She could imagine her brother-in-law being concerned that the future ruler of Starkhaven would be a Mage, but Sebastian loved his family more than rules and laws or the whole of his princedom put together.

"He doesn't know," Bethany admitted softly.

"What? Sister, why haven't you told him?" asked Hawke.

"I'm… I'm afraid," Bethany answer, her tears flowing again.

Hawke moved closer to her sister on the small sofa they shared. "You're torturing yourself," she said as she put an arm around Bethany's shoulders. "You must tell him quickly. Sebastian cannot be blind to the possibility that his son would have magic."

"The older Malcolm became without showing signs of magic, the happier Sebastian has been. He used to worry constantly," Bethany replied through her fresh tears.

"What is it you are really afraid of?" asked Hawke. "Sebastian loves Malcolm. He loves you. You should be facing this together."

"I know," Bethany said and looked up at Hawke with pleading eyes. "Will you be with me when I tell him?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Hawke. "It seems a private matter…"

Bethany took a deep breath. "You're not only his sister, you're also his dear friend. He trusts you. Please, Mari, I cannot do this alone."

Hawke wasn't sure what was really going on with her sister, but she nodded her agreement. "But we must talk to him tonight." As Hawke wiped at her sister's face again she said with a wry smile, "I think I need the good news now."

The transformation on her sister's face was immediate. Her eyes shone with happiness and a wide smile graced her pretty face. "I'm pregnant," she simply said.

"Bethany!" Hawke exclaimed and wrapped both arms around her sister.

Her sister's laughter washed away the tension and suddenly they were both laughing and hugging each other.

They sat together for a long time, talking of the new baby, of whether is would be a boy or a girl – what name they might choose – Bethany shyly admitting she'd like a daughter. Suddenly a new thought occurred to Hawke.

"Does Sebastian know?" she asked.

Bethany shook her head and grinned sheepishly. "No," she admitted.

"Oh sister," said Hawke with her own shake of the head.

"I'll tell him tonight, I promise," she said.

"That conversation you  _will_  have alone with your husband," said Hawke.

Bethany giggled. "Thank you, sister. What would I do without you?"

Hawke sighed, but the tone of her voice was teasing, "Apparently you'd worry yourself into an early grave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Melody raced down the hall, beating Farrell to Malcolm's door by inches. Her brother might be taller, but she was faster. Melody stuck her tongue out at him, but as always, he did not take the bait. Instead he smiled at her and reached past her to twist the doorknob. She had to admit there was something comforting in that no matter what she did, Farrell was never angry with her.

The cousins hadn't seen each other for six months, so even though they rushed into the room where Malcolm sat whittling a fist-sized chunk of wood, there was an awkward moment when they all just stared at each other. She noticed that Malcolm was nearly as tall as Farrell now, though he was two years younger.

"Hello Malcolm,' Melody finally said. It came out more singsong than she liked, and she bit her bottom lip. It was a habit she'd developed to remind herself not to be always singing.

Farrell followed quickly with, "What are you doing?"

Malcolm tossed the wood aside and slipped the knife into a sheath at his belt as he stood. Melody giggled at the smug look on her cousin's face. Oh, he knew he was a Prince, all right.

"Father is teaching me to carve," he said in a bored voice, but then his eyes lit up and he motioned for them to come closer. The twins approached warily.

"Can you keep a secret?" Malcolm asked, and now the bored pretense was gone from his voice and he sounded excited.

Melody loved secrets and immediately nodded her head vigorously.

Farrell, however, asked, "What kind of secret?"

Melody punched him in the arm and said, "Far-rell."

"The best kind of secret," said Malcolm with a sly grin.

He lifted his hand and Melody gasped as a tiny ball of orange flame formed in his open palm.

Farrell said in a breathless voice, "You have magic."

She wasn't sure why, but Melody suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy. Mother and Father had warned the twins many times that they should watch for any hint of magic, and that they must tell their parents right away if it appeared.

Malcolm looked smugger than ever as he closed his hand and the flamed vanished. "I nearly set my bed on fire the first time it happened," he said and sounded very pleased with himself, as if burning down his bedroom was a task anyone should envy.

"Do Aunt Bethy and Uncle Sebastian know?" asked Farrell seriously.

"Only Mother," replied Malcolm. "She said she would tell Father, but so far she hasn't."

"Magic," sang Melody and bit her lip again before going on in her normal voice. "Think of all the things you can do!"

Malcolm's grin grew wider and his expression lost its pompous air. "I'll start my studies at the Circle soon," he said sounding much more like the six year old boy he actually was.

"But what of demons?" asked Farrell. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Why should I be afraid of demons?" asked Malcolm.

"Demons seek out Mages," said Farrell.

"Farrell, stop," said Melody and she pulled on his arm. Sometimes her brother didn't understand that other people weren't like him. Farrell read books and studied and knew so many things that even Melody didn't understand. She turned to Malcolm. "Aunt Bethy knows everything about magic, Malcolm. She's a powerful Mage."

Malcolm's face cleared at the mention of his mother. "She made a cake to have with tea," he said.

Within seconds the three children were off in search of cake.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

"Bethany, I'm really not sure about this," said Mari as they walked down the corridor to Sebastian's study. "Fenris certainly wouldn't approve if the situation were reversed."

Bethany turned to her sister and, as she had done so many times before, wished that she had half of Mari's courage. "I don't think I can do this alone," she said.

When her sister tugged at her arm and pulled her over to a bench along the wall, Bethany didn't resist. They sat close together, and Mari tucked an arm around her waist.

"Tell me why you are afraid of one of the kindest men I've ever met," said Mari. "And don't hand me the line about him being happy Malcolm showed no signs of magic, it doesn't wash."

"Magic is a stain on a bloodline," she whispered to Mari. "Mother's family rejected her when she married Father."

"Is that really what's troubling you?" asked Mari. "Because, sad as it is, Sebastian has no family to reject you."

Bethany wrung her hands in her lap. "Magic is dangerous, it must be contained, watched… feared," she said, and her mouth went dry while at the same time cold fingers of fear trailed down her spine.

Her sister's eyes widened. "Is this what you've been teaching the children at the Circle?" asked Mari.

"What?" Bethany exclaimed, startled from her thoughts by the direct question. "No, of course not."

"It sounds like leftover propaganda from your time in Kirkwall," Mari suggested. And then she asked, "Are you ashamed of your magic, Sister?"

"I don't… I don't want Malcolm to carry the stigma of magic," Bethany admitted. "People will hate him, they will fear him, even if he's the best Mage in all of Thedas."

"This isn't about Sebastian at all, is it?" Marie asked. "It's about you."

"Why couldn't he be like you? Like Melody and Farrell?" she said in a harsh whisper. "Why couldn't he be  _normal_?"

When Mari laughed, Bethany pulled away and began to rise from the bench. How could her sister laugh at her? Mari's hand clasped on her wrist and she said, "You think I'm normal, Bethany? Really? Me?" and there was that irresistible smile on her face.

Bethany slumped back onto the bench and shook her head. "I suppose not," she said with a rueful grin.

"Malcolm will have the advantage of the best training, parents who love him, and the privilege that being Prince of Starkhaven will bring him," said Mari. "You're job is to make sure he knows the dangers and has the skills to combat them, not to protect him from them."

"You're right. Of course you're right, you always are," said Bethany.

"No, not always," said Mari and the pain that crossed her face reminded Bethany of how much they had both lost. Bethany took her sister's hand. "I'll go to talk to Sebastian," she told her sister. "Alone."

Mari nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Once begun is half done."

Bethany took a deep breath, rose from the bench and continued down the hall to see her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sebastian placed his scrawling signature at the bottom of the last letter and dropped his pen carelessly in the inkwell. He really did miss his days of adventuring with Hawke. Ruling Starkhaven could be so… tedious. He rubbed a hand across his tired eyes and pushed away from his desk. Time to seek out his wife. He often felt as if it weren't for his family, his life would be nothing but the tedium of bureaucracy.

Just as he rose from his seat, the door to his study opened and his reason for being walked through the door. His heart immediately lifted as he approached Bethany with his arms open. It wasn't until she was tucked so wonderfully against him that he noticed the faint tremors in her slim form.

Sebastian pulled away to peer down at her face. "What's troubling you, my love?" he asked.

Her tremulous smile did nothing to ease his concern. "Are you well? Is it Malcolm?" he asked in quick succession.

"I am well," she replied, though he did think her complexion was rather pale. "But yes, I do need to speak with you about Malcolm," she finished.

Sebastian smiled. "Did he pull all the blossoms from the peonies again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing quite so simple," Bethany replied. "Can we sit down?"

Sebastian led her over to the armchairs by the fireplace. "Now," he said, still smiling, "What has our boy done this time?"

"He hasn't done anything," Bethany said looking down at her hands.

Sebastian reached over and lifted her chin with his fingers. When he saw the tears gathering in her eyes he moved from his chair and knelt down before her. "Whatever it is, love…" he began.

"Malcolm is a mage!" Bethany blurted, and the tears began to fall.

At her words, Sebastian's stomach lurched and a coppery taste filled his mouth. His son. A  _mage_. He had hoped… But no, looking at the distress so apparent on his wife's face, he quickly composed himself.

"Bethany, my love, we always knew this was a possibility," he said as calmly as he could manage, even though his heart was beating out a quick rhythm.

"I'm so sorry," Bethany said in a low, sad voice. "It's my fault. I've passed this accursed magic onto our son."

"Magic is both blessing and curse," said Sebastian. "It is the integrity and courage of the person who wields such power that makes the difference."

"You're being kind because you love us," she said miserably as she turned her head away.

Sebastian found he could not tolerate his wife's eyes filled with such sorrow. He would not have her abusing herself and Malcolm both. If they were to raise their son properly, Bethany must overcome the shame and the guilt that plagued her because she was born a mage through no choice of her own.

In a stern voice he said, "Princess Vael."

Her eyes flew to his. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian stood then and looked down at his beloved wife. He knew that no amount of kindness would wake her up from her self-degradation. She must see the truth and he was perfectly capable of showing it to her. "How can you, after all the good you have done – for your family, for Starkhaven and for the Circle – how can you be less than proud of yourself and your magic?"

"I… what?" she stammered.

"How could you possibly think to instill this sense self-loathing upon your own son? Where is your respect? Your pride? Your  _honor_?" Even as he watched her lower lip begin to tremble, he did not relent. "You are Princess of Starkhaven, a valued member of the Circle, a good mother and you are my  _wife_." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "How can you not see in yourself what I see in you?"

Bethany met his eyes fully for the first time since she'd entered the room. Sebastian felt the strong conviction within his breast and he allowed the tremendous pride he felt for her shine through his eyes. He softened his voice as he told her, "How could you think that the woman I love more than my own life is cursed or tainted by something that is as natural to her as breathing?"

"What is best in me," whispered Bethany.

"Your heart is what is best in you, my love," he said. "And it is your heart that guides your magic. It has since the day I first met you."

"Malcolm…" she began.

Sebastian interrupted her. "Malcolm will look to you as the example of what a Mage should be. Would you have him feel cursed? Hate himself?"

"No," she said. "I would not."

Sebastian was encouraged by the new strength in her voice. "You have taken up the role of Princess with grace and dignity," he said. "I would see you do the same with your magic."

For long moments their gazes held, and Sebastian could see the effect his words, his confidence were having upon her. The light returned to her eyes and her cheeks flushed with color. Finally, a small smile curved her lips.

"Perhaps," she said, "I have done  _something_  right in my life to deserve such a fine husband."

"It is I who thank the Maker every day for bringing you to me," he told her as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

Bethany laughed. "Wasn't it Mari who brought you to me?"

Sebastian grinned. "Such blasphemy from those perfect lips," he said.

"Mmmm, perfect are they?" she whispered, and the husky tone in her voice sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yes," he replied as he leaned in close to her. "I want to taste them."

Bethany slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "I assure you, they taste as they have always done."

"Exactly why I want to taste them now," he murmured.

And then he did.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Melody looked around the room. Everyone had gathered together in the sumptuous parlor to hear Farrell play his lute to her song. She was nervous, and as she glanced at the sea of faces, she felt her courage falter. Even Aveline and Donnic had come for their performance.

The worst part was that tonight she would sing the song she and Farrell had been working on – a song they had written themselves. They'd begun not long after they'd learned the story of how their parents met. It wasn't until she glanced at Varric and he winked at her that her stomach began to settle. Uncle Varric would never let them make fun of her. He'd pull out Bianca and show them who was boss. After all, he had helped with the words just a little bit. Well, maybe a lot.

Farrell began to play the first soft notes, and they floated through the room with such beauty her spirits began to lift. She drew in her breath and move into the place inside of her that was her song. She felt it rise within her before it left her lips, and the sound as it emerged seemed to fill all the corners of the room.

_He came to the city_

_The city of chained ones_

_The slave who chose to be free._

_He knew he was hunted_

_But he would defy them_

_His death or his life it must be._

_It was there that he found her_

_Her eyes looked inside him_

_She pierced his soul from the first._

_He'd thought he was broken_

_It was her love that healed him_

_The fierce warrior finally emerged._

_Long years did they struggle_

_Side by side fought together_

_Never once did she lead him astray._

_He ran but she followed_

_He raged and she soothed him_

_Until he believed she would stay._

_Fierce warrior and Champion_

_The elf and the human_

_The two who were destined as one._

_Their story is legend_

_Their love is unending_

_Under stars, beneath moon and the sun._

As Melody's song and Farrell's lute sounded the last note, she felt them merge in the air together, until they were one new sound. Suddenly she felt as if she could lift her arms and fly, that she was made of the same stuff as the song and could move and swirl in the air with the vibrations of sound.

When at last the note ended and silence enveloped the room, no one moved or spoke. Melody felt her gaze drawn to her parents where they sat, her father's arms wrapped around Mother, her head on his shoulder and tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she knew, with all her heart she knew, that someday she would love someone the way her parents loved each other. It was no child's understanding, but the surety, the unwavering determination of her mother's daughter. Melody's true heart awoke in that moment, and the journey of her life had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**Night Scenes** _

"Papa?" sang Melody as Fenris pulled the light blanket up to her chin, just the way she liked it. By her tone he knew she wanted to talk and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, Melody mine?" he asked her, and smoothed the fine, dark hair from her brow.

Melody giggled. She loved it when he called her that. He suppressed his smile and peered down at her seriously.

"Did you really like the song?" she asked.

"You know that I did. I have told you so," he replied.

"It didn't bother you that I sang about you being a slave?" she asked with worried eyes.

"No. It did not," he told her. "It was beautiful and it was true, just as you are."

Melody smiled. "Papa?" she said again, her eyelids drooping.

"Mmmm?" he murmured.

"Does everyone find their one true love?" she asked.

The question startled him and it took him a moment to respond. His thoughts had flown ahead to the time when Melody would leave him. He could not bear that thought now.

What could he say to her? He did not know the answer, but he doubted that everyone did find his or her one true love. He was very fortunate in a way that he never ceased to be grateful for. Instead of answering he gently asked, "Why does this concern you?"

Melody opened her eyes fully and looked up at him. His singing, laughing girl wore the most somber expression he had ever see on her face. She said, "After the song, when I looked at you and Mama together, something funny happened inside me."

"Funny?" he asked, somewhat alarmed, but keeping his voice calm for her.

Suddenly her lilting voice was fierce. "I will find my one true love. I know I will."

Fenris felt his concern ease. Here was his beloved Hawke's daughter, with her mother's true heart. "I have no doubt of it," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Sleep now," he said in a low growl.

Melody kissed him back and settled beneath the covers again. "Love you, Papa," she said.

"I love you too, Melody mine."

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

"I think that went well," Bethany said as she began to undress for bed. "Malcolm seems excited to begin his lessons at the Circle."

"I have no doubt he will excel," replied Sebastian, though he was somewhat distracted by his wife's pale skin as she removed her robes. "He is a good lad."

"He is," she agreed, smiling, "very much like his father."

Sebastian could stand it no longer and encircled his wife's slim waist with his hands. "I feel like celebrating," he said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Bethany's smile widened as she replied, "As do I, but there's one more thing I must tell you."

"Cannot it wait?" he asked and this time tasted the pulse beating at her throat.

Bethany giggled. "No it cannot," she said as she reached up and cradled his face in her hands. "Sebastian…" she began.

There was a light shining in her dark eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "What is it, my love?" he asked.

She took his hand and placed it on the soft curve of her belly. "I am with child," she said, beaming at him.

"Bethany!" he exclaimed and wrapped her in his arms. He held onto her fiercely as he said, "Bethany, my love, this is wonderful!" He lifted her into the air and spun her around, making her squeal in delight.

He slowly lowered her down the length of his body until they were pressed together in the most delicious way. "Time to celebrate," he said as he captured her mouth.

His only reply was Bethany's soft moan.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

That night, Melody dreamed.

She was deep in a forest so thick that she often had to shift sideways to make her way through the trunks of the trees. Hanging vines tangled in her hair and the ground underfoot was rocky and treacherous as she struggled up the steep incline. Where was she? Was she climbing a mountain?

It felt like she climbed forever, that there would be no end to this cloistering forest and she would spend the rest of her life constantly moving but going nowhere. The only thing she knew to do was to keep following the ground upward, because the canopy above her was so thick she could not see the sky. Neither sunlight nor moonlight would penetrate the thick growth.

When at last the gloom of the forest began to lift and she could see milky light shimmering in the distance, she increased her pace. Twice she fell in her hurry, and by the time she emerged from the wooded prison she was limping. The clearing was a round grassy bowl, and in the center were three standing stones that formed a rough triangle. She saw no path leading to or from this place, only sentinel trees standing in row upon row all around her. Above her shone the cold, round moon casting its mystical light on the clearing.

A glint of reflected moonlight caught her eye and her gaze returned to the stones. A pair of eyes were peering at her from amid the tall, rough pillars. They shone with a blue light that Melody found entrancing and they seemed to compel her feet to move her forward. As she came closer she saw that the eyes belong to a wolf. A large grey wolf sitting on its haunches silently watching her approach.

"The daughter of the wolf and the hawk," it said, and Melody could hear the words and the growl both at once. "Where is the son, I wonder?"

"Farrell?" she asked.

And from behind her she heard Farrell's voice, "Melody!" he said. She turned and watched as her brother pushed through the trees and came to stand beside her.

She grasped his hand tightly and said, "Where are we Farrell?"

"In the Fade," he began but the voice of the wolf spoke again, interrupting him.

"As it should be, the son and the daughter together," it said.

"Why are we here?" asked Farrell. His voice was strong with no hint of the fear Melody felt clenching her stomach. "Are you a demon?"

A low growling chuckle sounded in her ears. "I am no demon," he said. "I am Fen'Harel."

"Who?" asked Melody.

Farrell squeezed her hand and said, "The Dread Wolf."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:** _

"Yes," said Fen'Harel, "I have been called by that name." The wolf rose and took a step toward them. "You ask me why you are here? I ask you, why were you were born?"

"That's not an answer," said Farrell impatiently.

"The answer to both questions is the same," said Fen'Harel.

Farrell's lack of fear was beginning to rub off on Melody. Emboldened, she said, "If you know the answer, why don't you tell us?"

The wolf bared his teeth. "Clever girl," he said. "The answer is simple: Because it was fated."

Farrell frowned in that way he had and Melody knew he was thinking hard. Sometimes she thought her brother must be the smartest person in Thedas. He certainly read enough books that he should be, anyway.

"And you know everyone's fate?" Farrell finally asked.

Fen'Harel laughed. "I am a god."

"You are the Trickster," said Farrell. "Why should we believe anything you say?"

The wolf's eyes burst into blue flame and once again he bared his teeth in a snarl. "You shouldn't," he replied.

"Then what's the point?" asked Melody in her singsong voice. She bit her lip to stop the song before continuing. "Why bring us here?"

"Have I brought you here?" Fen'Harel mused. "Or is some other power at work?"

When Farrell spoke next, he sounded so much like Papa that Melody's head jerked in surprise. "If you have something to say, out with it," he demanded.

Fen'Harel was silent for long moments and Melody shifted her stance restlessly, wondering if Farrell had gone too far. Her brother's grip on her hand tightened briefly.

"Perhaps it is as your sister said. Perhaps there is no point," Fen'Harel growled. "Or perhaps the fate of the world rests in your hands." The wolf sat back on its haunches. "Perhaps both," he finished with an apparent shrug.

The air around them began to shift and shimmer.

"Time will reveal and time will obscure," Fen'Harel's voice was fading as he spoke and was beginning to sound as if it came from down a deep well. "The children of the hawk and the wolf will stand forth..."

The scene was dissolving before her and Melody felt as if she were suddenly falling. "Farrell!" she screamed when she could no longer feel her brother's hand in hers.

She sat up in her bed, his name still on her lips, and he was rushing to her side. "Farrell," she said again and reached for him. His arms went around her and she held on to him tightly. "Was it real?" she asked him.

Farrell nodded. "It was," he replied. "We need to tell Mother and Father."

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Hawke paced the length of the room, her thoughts in turmoil. Why would her children dream of the Dread Wolf? The only thing she knew about the Dalish god was from what Merrill had told her so long ago. "Merrill!" she said aloud. "We need to find her," Hawke said as she turned to Fenris.

Her husband sat on Melody's bed, an arm around each of the children, who were watching her with wide eyes. Fenris nodded and said, "I will write to Varania, as well."

"Yes," replied Hawke. "That's good, write to your sister." She stopped her pacing and knelt before the twins. "Tell me again what he said to you."

Slowly and carefully, Farrell repeated their experience in the Fade.

"What did he mean,  _other forces_?" mused Hawke. "What other forces?"

"Perhaps the Maker?" suggested Fenris. "I know little of the gods. I have often doubted their existence at all."

Hawke had her doubts as well, but this new turn of events had her rethinking that position. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to her. "Last night… the song…" she said and her gaze locked with Fenris. "You felt it, too."

"Yes, as did Melody," he replied.

"Farrell?" asked Hawke.

Her son nodded. "Something happened," he said. "It felt… it felt powerful." He shrugged his slight shoulders.

Melody chimed in. "First I felt like I could fly, then I knew…" She hesitated and bit her lip.

Hawke took her daughter's hand. "What did you know, my darling?" she asked.

Melody glanced up at her father, who nodded. "I knew that someday I would love someone the way you and Papa love each other," she said shyly.

 _True Heart_ , thought Hawke and felt tears sting her eyes. She looked at Fenris.

" _Vir Adahlen_ ," he said softly.

Together we are stronger than one.

Could it be? Could it be possible that though individually the children were not mages, could it be that together they tapped into the magic of the Fade? She's never heard of such a thing, but how could they know? How could they find out?

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Melody's forehead, and reached her hand out to Farrell, who gripped it tightly. "It's going to be all right," she said and found a smile for them and then glanced at Fenris. "We'll make sure of it."

Back in their own room, with the children tucked into their beds, Hawke sunk gladly into her husband's embrace. When finally she lifted her head to look at him, she said, "We need to begin training them."

"I agree," he replied.

"They're so young…" Hawke began.

"When did you first pick up a dagger?" Fenris asked her.

Hawke smiled ruefully. "My father gave me my first dagger when I was ten years old," she replied.

"Not so young, then," he said. "Perhaps we should ask for help."

"Help?" Hawke asked.

Fenris nodded. "We must train them properly, not only in blades and stealth, but also in bow and…" he hesitated. "Perhaps they should attend classes in the Circle, as well."

"Of course, Bethany will help," she said. "Varric and Sebastian… we should send for Isabela, too. She's a master at stealth."

"Gather the forces," he said. "If Melody and Farrell are threatened, we must give them the skills to protect themselves."

Hawke felt the tears well again. "They're my babies," she said softly.

Fenris cupped her face in his hands. "Do not fear, Hawke," he said. "They have your true heart."

She smiled and kissed him. "And their father's strong will."

"Hmm," he murmured and returned her kiss, and the passion began to build within her.

Fenris lifted her and carried her to the bed. "I think you need distracting," he told her as he began to peal away her shift.

Hawke slid her arms down his back and pulled him tightly to her. "And you are the most distracting person I know," she said with a sigh.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story of Hawke, Fenris, Melody and Farrell continues on in "Between Heaven and the Abyss.” 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Wintry


End file.
